In recent years, a technology for controlling a cutaneous sensation has been developed as a technology for delivering information to a user. In particular, it is possible to achieve smooth information delivery to elderly people and the like whose visual functions have diminished by controlling a cutaneous sensation while displaying an image.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for adding a function of controlling a tactile sensation through electrical stimulation by controlling a voltage to be applied to counter electrodes arranged in a grid shape in a display apparatus that displays images.
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for controlling a temperature sensation through temperature stimulation by controlling a current to be applied to Peltier devices arranged in a grid shape.